


Fucked In Love

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: (i think), Alternate Universe - Medieval, First Meet, M/M, Prince/servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an Medieval AU I wanted to write. Pete is the prince, Patrick is a "simple peasant".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it first on my Tumblr, but I think I should give it a try here as well.
> 
> Gah, I should be studying. Peterick, get out of my mind!

The carriage rolled easily through the dirt road that led to the palace. Inside were the rulers of the kingdom, King Peter Wentz the Second, and his beautiful wife, Queen Dale.

Their first and only son, Peter Wentz the Third, followed close behind, riding a beautiful white, pureblood horse. The prince didn’t enjoy travelling in a confined place as the carriage, preferring the freedom of riding a horse.

Peter was now 21, and the laws of the kingdom affirmed that, at this age, every prince of princess should find a spouse to wed, guaranteeing the future of the royal bloodline. However, the prince did not wish to fulfill this law, as he believed that wedding would signify the end of the freedom he was experiencing until now.

 

Either side of the road was covered with dozens of people, all there to see the royal family pass by, even if for some minutes. However, they didn’t look at anything other than the ground beneath their feet. They weren’t allowed to look at anything else. The guards escorting the carriage would kill everyone who dared to look at any of the royal family.

Peter watched the people looking to the ground, disgusted. He did not feel this towards them; it was towards whoever invented this stupid law. The people were there to watch their loving King, why weren’t they allowed to look at him?

His eye caught a person standing between the crowd, and he slowed down his pace. It was a boy, who couldn’t be older than sixteen, with blond hair and fragile features. This, the prince deduced, was a disguise, due to his calloused hands, sign of hard work, and his slightly buff body, which implied heavy manual work, probably digging the earth, which was the main occupation of these people.

He didn’t know why he did it, but he stopped his horse and jumped down, walking to the blond boy. Two guards followed him close, but the prince gestured them to stop.

He placed himself in front of the boy, who was shaking, certainly aware of his presence. He smiled, leaning down.

“Hello. Can you please tell me your name?” He asked softly.

“Pa-Patrick, Your Highness.” The boy stuttered, nervous. He didn’t take his eyes off the ground.

Peter noticed it, and asked him to look up.

Patrick looked hesitantly at the two men behind the prince, with his hands already at the hem of their swords. The prince turned around, gesturing to remain still.

“You can look up. I assure you that no one will hurt you.”

Patrick slowly raised his head, and looked at the prince. He immediately gaped; the prince was even more beautiful than he had imagined.

Peter, on the other side, found himself incapable of looking anywhere other than the boy’s eyes. They were a perfect mix of gray and blue, and the way the colors mixed was almost magical.

He controlled himself, however. Shaking his head discretely, he smiled even more.

“What are you, Patrick? In terms of profession, of course.”

Patrick shivered when the prince said his name, and stuttered a little before taking a deep breath and answering properly.

“I’m a simple peasant, Your Highness. I’m helping my mother, doing the most difficult tasks on my house.”

“And your father?”

Patrick looked sadly down. “He died three years ago, during the period of hunger.”

Peter suddenly felt angry. He remembered that period of hunger in the kingdom; his father chose to spend the money on armor and weapons for a war that never happened than to feed his dying people.

He was angry at himself too. At that time, he didn’t remember that people were dying of hunger; he had everything he needed, because he was privileged.

But now, confronted with the reality, he was ashamed of himself and his father. Disgusted, even.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He said, and he meant it.

“It’s not important, Your Highness. It was long ago, I’m over it.” Patrick said, smiling, but the prince could see the look of sadness on his eyes.

After a minute of silence, Peter smiled again.

“If you allow my daring, Patrick, you look too beautiful for a ‘simple peasant’.”

The boy blushed madly, and looked down, almost afraid to believe he heard it right.

“Th-thank you, Your Highness, but I don’t consider it as truth.”

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but he heard his name being called.

“Peter! What are you doing, come back immediately!” The King commanded, and Peter sighed.

He walked back to the horse, and mounted it. Before he walked, he turned to Patrick, who was discretely looking at him.

“I have to go now, but I hope we can meet again, Patrick.”

The horse trotted back to the carriage, and Patrick watched the prince go, mouth open in sudden realization that the prince actually talked to him and praised him.

He watched them leave, eyes not once leaving the prince, and he sighed, realizing something.

He had never been so fucked in love.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about this? I've been wanting to write something like this for years, but I never had the chance.
> 
> And before someone ask, this is a oneshot, it won't have chapters. But if someone want to continue/write something based on this is totally fine.


End file.
